1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved ceiling texture scraping tool with an integrated vacuum system and method of making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which enables removal of ceiling texture materials by providing a liquid dispensing apparatus, scraper blade and vacuum apparatus mounted on an angle and length adjustable handle configured for quick, easy and safe operation.
2. Description of the Invention
Current housing shortages are placing increased demands on construction specialists to quickly renovate existing structures. Doing this in an efficient, cost-effective safe way requires development of new and improved equipment.
In addition, dust resulting from the process of removal of ceiling surfaces, textures and coatings have been found to cause hazardous conditions during renovation processes. In order to reduce particulates during removal of ceiling textures and reduce human contact with the material during removal, several elaborate systems have been developed and used in the past.
The usage of devices designed for removal of ceiling texture in the home or office are well known. Examples of different types of prior art devices for ceiling texture removal are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,403, 4,782,844, 4,765,352, 4,517,700 and 4,270,238.
In general, the structure and function of most ceiling texture removal devices involve a scraper mounted on an adjustable handle of some sort. A limited number of texture removal devices provide some means of spraying liquid to wet the surface and a vacuum mechanism to remove the texture as it is scraped from the ceiling. Some of the texture removal devices require motorization and others provide for complex mechanisms to accomplish the texture removal.
Hand held, mechanical texture removal systems are well known. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,403. A hand held mechanical scarifying and scraping mechanism is described. The texture or wall covering is moistened using a hand held, pump action spray nozzle with attached reservoir. Both the spray application procedure and the scraping procedure require a prolonged physical effort on the part of the operator. This would inevitably lead to muscle fatigue in a short period of time, particularly when ceiling wall coverings are being removed since no modifications are included for adapting the scraping mechanism to overhead surfaces.
Additionally, the spray application would be uneven due to the mechanical means of application and the scraping procedure would in turn be inefficient because of the uneven saturation of the wall covering.
There is no mechanism provided for the safe and effective removal and containment of the material being removed from the wall after the scraping procedure. It is assumed that the debris resulting from the wall covering removal process would be removed mechanically which would lead to possible production of free flying dust particles which could easily be inhaled during the process.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device for ceiling texture removal which would allow continuous and even application of a liquid, which would provide a means of modifying the device to adapt the scraping mechanism to overhead surfaces, and which would provide an attached vacuum for continuous removal of the texture as it is being scraped from the surface of the wall or ceiling.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,844 addresses the problem of a providing a means for even distribution of a liquid spray by providing a manifold for that purpose.
In addition, a vacuum mechanism is provided for the removal of materials which have been loosened by the action of the surface removal head. The surface removal head could be a mechanical shredder, ultrasonic, sonic, or ultraphonic and is adjustable by means of a plurality of guide rods to treat overhead surfaces. However, the complex surface removal head, worm gear, motorized mechanism and vacuum system are extremely complex. This would require specialized parts, trained technicians for repair and maintenance of the unit and would result in expensive construction and maintenance costs.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device for ceiling texture removal which would be inexpensive to manufacture and which would be inexpensive to maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,352 describes a device that addresses the problem of providing a vacuum system to prevent production of aerosols or free dust particles by enclosing the operator within a portable vacuum enclosure which is adjustable to different ceiling heights. However, the device does not provide for any means of even spray distribution for wetting the ceiling surface nor does it provide for a means of scraping the ceiling texture from the surface of ceilings. Presumably, the operator must use mechanical means for spraying a scraping the ceiling surface from the ceiling.
In addition, the unit is very complex and would require specialized parts and trained technicians to repair and maintain the unit which would result in expensive construction and maintenance costs.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device for ceiling texture removal which would allow continuous and even application of a liquid, which would provide a means of modifying the device to adapt the scraping mechanism to overhead surfaces, and which would be inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,700 describes a device that has an adjustable handle attached to a scraping mechanism with attached pad for sandpaper or paint pad which addresses the problem of providing an adjustment mechanism for overhead surfaces. However, this inventive apparatus does not provide a means for continuous spraying of a liquid prior to scraping or a vacuum means for removal of surface materials after removal from a ceiling or wall surface.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device for ceiling texture removal which would allow continuous and even application of a liquid, and which would provide an attached vacuum for continuous removal of the texture as it is being scraped from the surface of the wall or ceiling.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,238 provides for a means of continuous even distribution of a liquid and a vacuum means for removal of any particles loosened during the process and additionally provides for an adjustable extension for working on overhead surfaces but does not provide for a means of scraping surface texture from walls or ceilings.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device for ceiling texture removal which would provide a scraping mechanism to remove surfaces and textures from ceilings, a vacuum means for removal of any particles loosened during the removal process, and a means for continuous spraying of a liquid prior to scraping where said liquid greatly facilitates rapid removal of said ceiling textures.
Therefore, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device, for removal of ceiling surfaces and texture. An adjustable mechanism is provided for scraping the surfaces and textures. The inventive device also provides for the safe and effective removal of resultant debris by means of a vacuum mechanism. The debris is then collected and contained within a storage hopper for subsequent disposal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved device for ceiling surface and texture removal, which includes means for a applying a continuous and even spray of liquid to the surfaces to be removed. The applied liquid aids in loosening the ceiling surface or texture prior to removal and decreases production of dust particles during the process, thereby greatly facilitating the removal process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved device for ceiling surface and texture removal, which would provide an adjustable handle attachment for treatment of overhead surfaces to prevent muscle strain and improve efficiency during use, as well as replaceable scraper blades.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved device, for ceiling surface and texture removal, which would be inexpensive to manufacture and maintain with few moving parts that would be subject to wear and tear and subsequent frequent replacement.
Briefly, the above and further objects of the present invention are realized by providing a new and improved ceiling surface and texture removal tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which enables a renovation professional to apply an even, continuous application of liquid to a ceiling texture or surface to facilitate rapid safe removal of said ceiling surface texture materials. The operator is provided with an adjustable scraping tool, having a replaceable scraping blade, and with handle extension attachments for conveniently reaching overhead surfaces. The resultant debris from the removal of ceiling surface or texture is immediately carried away by use of an integrally attached vacuum system, and delivered to a collection hopper for containment and subsequent disposal. The present device provides for a time saving, labor saving, ergonomic and efficient means by which to remove ceiling surfaces and textures while preventing formation of aerosols or dust particles which might otherwise be inhaled and represent a potential health hazard to the user.